Lone Stars
by VixD
Summary: It's hard to decide what you want to be, especially when your future is chosen for you. Be it a guard, advisor, or just being a friend. For Lexus Quintin, it was to protect everyone she loved, but to keep her parents happy she must choose. Race with her father in safety, or protect people in danger? [Ignis x OC]
1. Chapter 1

"Mommy! Daddy! The feathers tickle!" Screamed a little girl of ten. The large yellow bird, known as a Chocobo, rubbed its face against her's.

Smiling parents stood by giggling at thier excited daughter. "Does it, sweetie?" The mother asked, leaning down to her.

"Can I tickle it back?" She asked, smoothing her tiny hands through the large feathers.

"No, honey. But, I think it would like a scratch by the neck." The father suggested.

The little girl looked up, reaching her arm as high as she could to reach the neck. The bird noticed her struggle, it crouched down and lowered its neck for her to reach. She scratched it gently, as she continued the Chocobo's head rose up making a purring sound vibrate from it's throat. The little girl's shoulders shook as she giggled, her shoulder length pine green hair bounced about.

"Mommy! Listen! It's purring like a cat!" She ran over to her mom, as the Chocobo stood and wandered off with a small herd by the pens.

The mother, with a darker shade of hair than her daughter's, picked her up hugging her close. "It really likes you, Lexi." She told, as the daughter blushed. "You'd want to be a Chocobo Breeder, right honey?"

"Hm-hm." The mother raised a brow at her daughter's answer. She put her down as Lexus ran around the grounds. "I want to be a famous Chocobo Racer! Just like daddy!" Her big bright blue eyes sparkled.

The father gave a hearty laugh, "That's my girl!" taking his daughter and sitting her on his shoulder.s She gripped his blond hair as he ran around, bouncing his daughter about like she was riding a chocobo. She laughed loudly, gaining people's attention who smiled at her.

"The Duscae Chocobo Cup race is about to begin!" Came over a voice on the speakers. "Racers get your birds ready and take your spot at the starting gates!"

They all stopped, the father smiled as his race was coming up. His daughter bounced again, "Daddy that's your cue- as mommy would say." She laughed, her father chuckled.

"Yup, want to wish Ferris good luck?" He asked lifting him off and placing her on the ground. Lexus nodded and took in lead to the jockey's pens.

Varin Quintin was a top Chocobo racer of all of Lucis, winning races and making top breaking records with his steed Ferris. He grew up in Duscae spending his teen years working at a Chocobo post, shoveling stalls, feeding birds, and training one he grew fond of to become the number one Chocobo racer. Winning his first race at seventeen, he met the love of his life and his future was set.

At the gates, jockey's approached and soothed their birds getting them ready for the race. Varin held his wife's hand as their daughter went over to the end gate where a bright red chocobo stood with its saddle and reins set on it. The bird fidgeted at his owner's arrival and lowered his head nuzzling against Lexus.

"H-h-hi Ferry!" She giggled petting his peak and scratched his head. "Good luck in the race, boy!"

Ferris stretched his neck in the air letting out an excited cry, and shifted left and right in his small gate. Varin pulled a pair of goggles over his head and placed them over his eyes, around his neck was a black feather chained to a necklace. He knelt down to Lexus and she kissed his cheek with good luck. She spotted the necklace, and touched the soft feather.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Did you get this feather from a real black chocobo?" She asked, tilting her head.

He chuckled and stood, "Of course I did, I've told you the story almost one hundred times." Varin climbed over the gate and mounted his chocobo. Adjusting himself and taking the reins he jokingly took a heroic pose. "It's my secret weapon. You're father will win and make it to the Lucis Royal Prix!"

His wife, Hilda, took Lexus' hand smiling down at her. "We'll be at the stands, Var." She informed.

Hilda bent over the railing, Varin leaned down as the two kissed, Lexus smiled at her parents. Most children she knew found these things gross, but she was just happy to see her parents loved each other, and her. Hilda patted his cheek, whispering to be careful. He Grinned back assuring he would be.

Hilda picked her daughter up and walked over to the bleachers taking a seat at the third row from the front in the middle. Hilda watched Lexus beam ear to ear waiting eagerly for the race to start, bouncing in her seat. The worried wart of a mother just smiled, the bells ran and the race started!

"Go Daddy!" Cried Lexus shaking her mother's sleeve with excitement.

Her mother sat silently, she strained her throat enough through the years of racing to cheer her husband on. Lexus did well, screaming over the cheers to her father as he sped by. The red blur made Lexus scream louder, the smile as wide as her cheeks would allow. Hilda kept a hand on her daughter's shoulder to keep her from falling off the bleachers as she bounced about.

"Go Daddy! You're the best ever!" Lexus cried clapping her hands.

"The winner is…Varin Quintin!"

Lexus gasped, shaking her mother's sleeve more. She chuckled at her daughter. "Mommy! That means Daddy gets to be in the Grand Prix right?"

"That's right, do you know where that's being held?" She shook her head as her mother stood, holding Lexus' hand. "Insomnia, the Lucis capital."

Lexus' jaw hung, her eyes were wide with shock. "Really!? The actual city, wa-y over the lo-ng bridge?" She asked, widening her words.

"Indeed, that's where your uncle Roland lives." Hilda reminded her, walking toward the pens. "Remember him?"

Lexus nodded, "Yea, he's the one with the bar right? Your brother?"

"That's right, Lexy. We'll be staying with him during event." Hilda stopped and knelt down to her daughter, hands on her shoulders. "I want you to remember, that you have to stay in your room at night, okay?"

Lexus blinked, and smiled. "Okay, Mommy. It's because Uncle Roland's friends become weird, right?"

Hilda nodded, and stood with a smile. "Yup, if you need any company I'll sit with you, okay?"

* * *

The ride to the city Insomnia was longer than Lexus expected. In the back of the car, as her father drove along the bridge just passing the border for clearance and legal entrance, Lexus was anxious still seeing the water and not the city.

"Daddy, when will we see the city? This bridge is too long." She whined, folding her arms in a pout.

Varin peeked at the rear view mirror and chuckled, bringing his eyes back to the road. "It's as expected, honey. It's not like back in Liede where there are dirt roads to cut through."

Hilda looked back at their daughter, then to her husband. "Maybe we should've kept her at the post where for Wiz to watch her."

Varin waved off the notion, resting his arm on the door with the window opened. "You know your brother won't let anything happen to her, Hilda. It's not like he lives in a crime infested street." She gave him a look, "This is Insomnia after all, safest place of all of Lucis. Hey, Lexus, maybe you'll even get to meet his highness' son, Prince Noctis?"

Lexus stuck her tongue out in disgust. "I don't like princes, Daddy."

He chuckled coming to a stop for a second inspection. He handed the papers and looked back once more. "So, you're saying you don't like the future king? He's only two years younger, if Roland informed us correctly."

Hilda gasped, "That's right, he'd be about eight years old, correct?" she clapped her hands together. "He must be so adorable!"

Varin was handed the papers, getting approval from the guards. Lexus gave a childish glare at her mother's head and looked out the window seeing the guards. Said suited man who was instructing her father were to go noticed her, he smiled and waved to her. Lexus ducked down, but gave a wave back as the car pulled away.

"What were those big things in their hands, daddy?" She asked, turning her body around to see them shrink away as the car continued.

"Those? They were-"

"Lexus, look we're here!" Her mother suddenly barked, pointing at the high buildings coming into view. She gasped and leaned to her left, right, and even between the parents to catch as much of the city sights as she could.

Varin stopped at a traffic light, and side glanced to his wife. He can understand wanting to keep the innocence of their darling daughter, but he knew that wouldn't last forever. It was a dangerous world, he hoped she kept the future of racer in her heart. So far, that was the safest life to have next to Hilda's brother's life as a bar owner.

* * *

"Uncle Roland!" Cried Lexus as she burst into the building, a bell above the door rang.

A man stood behind the bar, cleaning his counters when he heard the shrill yell of a tiny girl. He smiled with hands on his hips, his bald head hidden under his black beanie. He wore jeans and a black shirt with a white apron over it to keep the filth of his dishes off his precious clothing. "Is that my little Lexy?"

He came around and scooped her right up, "My goodness! You've grown so much since I last saw you!"

Her parents soon followed in, Hilda smiled at the sight as Varin carried the suitcases in. The bar was called, 'Casa Nova Bar'. Hilda thought the name was inappropriate, but her brother kept it nonetheless. Hilda looked around, keeping herself to the door unlike her husband who walked right over to greet his brother-in-law. It wasn't as though she was snobby about the establishment, Hilda just didn't feel comfortable about any kind of bar or drinking places.

"Roland, can't thank you enough for letting us stay here." Varin thanked, holding a hand out to shake.

Said man laughed heartedly, placing Lexus to sit on the bar counter. "You're family, brother! Of course you can stay here whenever!" He wrapped his large arms around the tiny thin man and lifted him up into a crushing bear hug. "Congrats on your latest win, by the way!"

Varin coughed, wheezed out a "Thanks.!" before brought back down to the floor, leaning on the bar for support. Lexus giggled, hand hiding her large smile.

Roland spotted his little sister by the door, he raised a brow with fists against his hips. He was a very fit, muscular man working as a bouncer at clubs for a while before owning his own bar. He stayed in the city, keeping any updates he heard about. Sometimes the Crownguard members or those that worked at the Citadel talked about information if drunk enough. Roland wished his family visited more, his sister always worried for the safety of her family. It only made sense to live beyond the safety of the walls of Insomnia, right?

"Hilda, aren't you going to give your big brother a hug?" He told, opening his arms waiting for the said hug.

The sister smiled and nodded, she approached him wrapping her arms around him. Unlike to Varin, he was more gentle in returning the hug. Lexus kicked her legs, she looked out the windows seeing the sun shining on the buildings and road. Hopping off, she ra overlooking outside as the adults talked.

"Injured?" Hilda asked, hand at her chest sitting behind her husband at the bar.

Roland got them cold waters, nodding at her words. "He should be returning from Tenebrae soon. That's where he's currently resting."

Varin sipped his water, he gave a sigh. "Thank the Gods he didn't get killed. But, why Tenebrae?"

Roland shrugged, "I can't get every single detail about it all, just what those guards say when drunk off their rockers."

"I don't even want to imagine what his highness must have felt." Hilda shook her head, it scared her enough whenever her daughter tried to wander from home or the chocobo post.

"It's been quiet here without the royal family. Once they return, that's when the chocobo races should be held right? I hear it's as a welcoming event for the prince as well."

"Is that so, that's nice to that for Prince Noctis." Hilda praised, a smile returning.

Lexus frowned at the conversation, her mother seemed to always get excited whenever the prince was mentioned. Well, he wasn't in the city now and what were the chances of ever meeting him any who?

"Not only that," Roland leaned over the counter, as if being secretive to his next statement. "Winner is earned as Chocobo Racing Master, by King Regis himself!"

Hilda gasped, fanning herself at the shock -a bit dramatically- Varin smirked at his brother-in-law's conjecture. "Sure thing, will he offer my daughter's hand to betrothal to his son as well?"

The men laughed, Hilda joined in but had a bit of hope in there. Lexus frowned, she decided she was done hearing this. Opening the door, but stopped looking up seeing the door right against the bell. Not wanting to be stopped, she slipped through the doorway best she could and stomped off down the street… to who knows where.

* * *

Lexus knew the city Insomnia was large- but not so big that she'd get lost within ten minutes of leaving the bar. She was so sure her mother was having a heart attack-

"..No." She muttered. "All she cares about is the stupid prince." She muttered, stomping down the sidewalk again with clenched fists.

Though her eyes were cast downward, she didn't watch where she was going, hearing the honks of cars brought her back. Eyes shot up seeing she was walking right into traffic. Lexus jumped back onto the sidewalk, letting the cars continue onward with their travel. She sighed, and looked up at the tall buildings, as the sun shined against the windows. She could barely see the sky, with highways and buildings blocking it. There were people all over, crowding the walkways and there wasn't as much freedom of walking as Duscae or Liede gave.

"Move it, kid." Groaned an older man shoving her out of the way to cross the road.

Lexus stepped against leaning against the building at the corner. Where was she? How would she get back to the bar? Would her parents or uncle find her? Wait, maybe she could ask someone for a phone and call the bar. Oh, but she didn't know the number. If only she had a mobile phone like her parents. Looking up at the street signs, Lexus thought maybe she could try and memorize her way back. Peeking around the corner, she tried to find anything down the street that rang a bell. Maybe a store, a sign or two, but as she began walking back down Lexus instantly forgot how many turns she made.

"I can't find my way anywhere.." She mumbled, going back against a building and sitting down hugging her knees. Her eyes started to burn and throat tightened. "I'm lost." She squeaked, tucking her head into her arms, shoulders shook as the little girl began to sob.

Seemed no one payed any mind to the girl, foot steps passed by, but paused, and turned around. The steps approached Lexus, shadow draw over her. The figure examined her, seeing she was clearly distraught, possibly hurt? Looking around, they saw no adult approach her as well, where were her parents?

"Are you alright?"

Lexus sniffled, she looked up finding a young boy about her age, maybe older looking down at her. She blinked away some tears, and wiped her eyes feeling the swelling set in her cheeks and eyes. The boy knelt down, reaching into his pocket looking for a handkerchief. She now got a good look at him, he wore glasses on his face, light brown hair was swept back, though his bangs stood tall. He dressed pretty formal, wearing a black vest, white dress shirt, and black tie with dress pants. She wasn't wrong about him being possibly the same age right, or was he much older?

"Here." She noticed him offering a handkerchief, she took it nodding a thanks and wiped her eyes, though tears still formed. "Are you hurt, by any chance?"

Lexus shook her head, and hid her face once again, shoulders shaking much less. The boy looked around some more, then back to her. "Are you lost?" She nodded at that, sniffling some more. "Use the handkerchief." He instructed, reaching out to lift her hand, taking the cloth and wiping her eyes and nose.

She felt this boy give a motherly vibe, showing concern for her and even properly wiping her face. Though he was gentle, he got a good look at her face. He spent most of his time taking care of a certain prince to notice any other kids his age, but he certainly never seen a girl with hair color such as hers.

"Where do you live?" He asked.

Lexus rubbed her cheeks, "I live in Duscea." He was taken aback, she lived _outside_ the city? "I'm visiting my Uncle Roland." Ah, that made more sense.

"Where does he live?" He asked, letting her hold the cloth. Possibly helping her calm down as she rubbed it between her thumb and index finger.

"At a bar, it's called Casa Nova Bar." She answered, her voice much lighter than before through her crying.

The boy looked to his wristwatch, he pushed his glasses up and stood. "I've seen the place in my passing, I'll take you home." He held his hand out, though a smile never showed at his kind gesture. His green eyes behind the glasses were stern, like a parent.

Lexus didn't need it, as she took his hand letting him lead her down the street back to her home. Things were starting to become familiar as they continued, though she still pondered who the boy was. Her eyes went down to their hands, she tightened her grip and moved closer to him. It was the same feeling she got when holding her parents' hands; security and protection.

The boy looked to her, she had to be at least younger than the prince. His height was over her, then again boys tend to tower over girls. He didn't care for how tight of a grip she gave to his hand, soon she'd be home and he can continue his way back to his own home.

"What's your name?" The girl asked, looking up at him.

He glanced before looking back ahead. "Ignis."

She smiled and swung their hands, suddenly cheerful and lighthearted. "I'm Lexus, do you live here in the city?" He nodded, getting a 'wow' from her. "How do you know where you are?"

"Living here long enough helps you memorize the streets and buildings." He told, turning a corner only to pause at a street crossing. Lexus leaned forward to see his serious demeanor not change. He noticed her staring and looked down to her, "What?"

She giggled and said, "I like your accent." Ignis raised a brow at that, a tad out of the blue. "I also like your glasses, kind of like daddy's goggles. But I think I like your hair most of all."

Ignis stared back at her for a while, he wasn't used to being around much girls unless it was Iris. He thought maybe she was around the shield's little sister's age. They seemed to be the same, maybe they'd get along well.

"Hey, we can cross, right?" Lexus asked, tugging his hand.

He broke from his thoughts, looking up seeing the sign indeed indicate they can safely cross.

The walk soon ended as the sun was starting to set. Lexus' hold on on his hand loosened, she was silent again and Ignis took notice. "Tired?"

She shook her head, and stopped walking. Ignis stopped and turned back to her. "..Mommy will be mad."

Ignis sighed, could he count this as part of his education for children? He never expected this kind of thing from the prince, but would with another certain little girl. "She will be, but that means she cares, right?"

Lexus' expression suddenly turned from sad to angry. "If she did care, she wouldn't be talking about that stupid prince all the time." He was shocked by those words, and wanted to defend for his highness. "All she talks about is how cute he must be, he'll be a great king, and was worried when we heard he got hurt. I hope he stays in Tenebrae and never comes back."

Ah, he understood. This was just a small bit of jealously. This would be the same like if a younger sibling was earning more attention than the elder sibling. But in this case, it was over the prince. His mind scrambled how to handle this, stay silent and just take her home, give more comforting words, or tell her she was wrong? Possibly all three.

"I don't believe it's your mother caring more about the prince than you. Maybe she's just showing her respect, and as a mother she might just show concern as the prince lost his mother when he was just an infant." He explained, Lexus looked to him at that.

"I.. had no idea." Lexus muttered, now feeling guilty. She didn't ever want to imagine her mother gone from her life, let alone never knowing her. Her father wouldn't be as happy as he was now. Uncle Roland would be really said too if his sister was gone.

" _Lexus_!"

The two heads shot up, seeing Lexus' mother and father at the end of the street staring at them. The mother did a full sprint toward the two. Ignis let out of her hand just in time for the mother to fell to her knees and hold her daughter tightly. "Thank the Gods! You're alright!"

Her father wasn't far off, he leaned on his knees as his wife sobbed, rubbing their daughter's back and hair. "You had your mother worried to hell and back, Lexus." He scolded softly.

"Mommy, Daddy-"

Hilda grabbed her shoulders tightly, tears were down her face worse than Lexus' was when Ignis found her. "Don't you _ever_ wander off like that again! Understand me!? You don't know this city, you could've been taken or hit by a car!"

Lexus blinked, her jaw hinged not knowing what to say. Her eyes went to Ignis, who finally let a soft smile grace his lips. He was right; she was really, really worried about her. Her eyes swelled up with tears again, her free hand still held the handkerchief with the grip tightening.

"I'm sorry!" She cried hugging her mother, hiding her face in her shoulder. Tears stained her blouse, as she embraced her daughter not planning to let go anytime soon. "I'm sorry, Mommy! I'm sorry, Daddy!"

Varin chuckled at the sobbing the two girls in his life let out on the pavement. He shifted his attention to the boy. "Thank you, for bringing my daughter back. Sorry if she caused you trouble."

Ignis bowed his head in respect to the girl's' father. "She was no trouble, just needed a guide was all." He lifted his head, finding the man holding a hand out. Varin smiled, the same smile his daughter held. Ignis took his hand earning a handshake as thanks.

"Oh, yes! Thank you, young man." The mother cried, keeping a hand on her daughter's shoulders. A free arm came around Ignis pulling him into an awkward teary hug. Lexus' gave a giggle as his glasses struggled to stay on his face against her shoulder.

Varin helped free the boy, and helped his wife to her feet. "Thank you again, could we give you a ride home?" He offered, seeing the boy wasn't off on age to their daughter.

He raised a hand, "No thank you, I'll be fine on my own. Have a good evening." He bowed again, and turned to leave.

"W-Wait! Ignis!" Lexus cried, he turned back seeing her hold the handkerchief to him.

"Keep it, you seem to need it far more than I do." He told, hands shoved in his pockets.

Lexus' smile came back, with a sudden step forward she hugged the boy just as tightly as her hand held his. "Thank you, Ignis."

The boy felt uncomfortable by the hug, would he hug back? Before he could even make the motion, she gave one last smile and ran back to her parents. She held their hands as they lead her back to the bar.

There were many, many people who lived in the city Insomnia. Ignis couldn't memorize every human being within the wall, but he would find it impossible to forget the girl with pine green hair.

* * *

 **Welcome to the new story! Those who are following my Sherlock, don't worry! I am keeping the two well intact! What do you think of child Lexus and her family? How about her meeting with Ignis? This week is super bowl, so work will be utter hell for balloons (why I don't know) and tableware sales, no updates until after that. Then things are slow again until April for Easter. See ya next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! Thanks for all the likes and follows guys! I was honestly expecting this to just get pushed away, but here you guys go! I usually do mystery characters but I really wanna get in deep with Lexus' past here~ Enjoy!**

 **By the way, Feb 7th is Ignis birthday! Happy birthday Iggy!**

* * *

"Mommy!" Lexus called, descending down the stairs and ran over to Hilda who sat with her brother Roland.

"Hey, cupcake!" He greeted, picking her up to sit in his lap.

"What is it, honey?"

Lexus reached into her skirt pocket taking out a beige cloth, handing it to her mother. "You do embroidery, right?"

"Yup, I do. Why do you ask?" Hilda took the cloth, just noticing the rich material it was made of.

It had been a few weeks since their arrival to Insomnia, Hilda had fallen in love the city. She met a lot of kind people, and walked with Lexus who walked to the around-about where the race was being held. Everyone just waited for the return of Prince Noctis and King Regis. The wait was driving Varin crazy, and went out to where the chocobos were being held so Ferris wouldn't feel neglected. The city wasn't part of their habitat, they can't be left inside the pens for so long without getting restless.

Lexus pointed at the cloth in her mom's hand, "I want to put Ignis' name on it."

"I thought that boy said you could keep it." Roland recalled from what he was told when they brought Lexus back.

She turned to him, "It's so that I don't forget him." Lexus took the cloth, now clean from her tears on that day.

Roland chuckled, "He shouldn't be hard to forget." he placed his palms at the top of his hat covered head. "His hair was like nothing you've ever seen, right?"

Lexus pouted at her uncle, "I will when we leave Insomnia. I live in Duscae with mommy and daddy, who knows when I'll see him again." she explained, letting her head hang at the thought. "He was the first kind person to me here."

Hilda patted her daughter's head with a smile, "You can always visit Uncle Roland if you really want to see your friend, okay?" Lexus looked to him, he nodded with the same smile.

Her cheeks warmed, thinking of seeing Ignis again with her own smile. "I-I still want to have his name on it, please?"

Hilda moved her to her lap taking the cloth. "Of course, how about I show you how to do embroidery?"

The little girl beamed, "Can I?"

"Yup! What color-"

Suddenly the door to the bar slammed open, the bell near fell off. "Hilda! T-They're back!"

Roland paused at yelling about being rough with his door. "Who is back?" Hilda asked, concern about the huge smile on her husband's face.

"King Regis and his son, Prince Noctis! They just entered the citadel, I heard from the people that the race might be held in a few days!"

Everyone burst into cheers, Lexus ran to her dad who scooped her up and spun her around the room. "Ready to see your dad show Insomnia who the true Chocobo Race Master is?"

"You'll leave them in the dust, daddy!"

* * *

Later that night after diner-

"So, what color do you want to do for his name?" Hilda asked, sitting in the guest room that was Lexus'. They sat at the table looking at the threads of many colors.

Lexus looked over them all struggling to pick. She wanted a color that would help keep him in memory, but she couldn't put her favorite color yellow in there. It wouldn't work against the beige and it didn't make her think of him.

Hilda noticed her daughter's struggle. "Do you know his favorite color?" She was about to answer, but shook her head. "Hmm, well let's try this way. Close your eyes." Lexus frowned at her mother's request, "Go on, close them." The girl sighed and did as her mother told.

"Now, what color do you see when you think of your father?" She asked.

"..Red, like his chocobo Ferris." Lexus answered, still confused where her mother was going with this.

"And Roland, what color does he make you think of?"

"Uhh… Oh, blue! The sign at his work is blue, so I think of that for Uncle Roland." Lexus smiled, remembering the first time she saw those bright lights.

Hilda chuckled, "Now, think of your time with the boy, Ignis. What color does he make you think of? Maybe his brown hair?" Lexus shook her head. "Maybe black, with the amount on his clothing?" She shook her head again, her eyes closed tightly trying to see a color.

Though she sighed, opening them. "I don't see any color."

Hilda put a hand on her shoulder, "Well, how about thinking over the color? Don't want to rush good art, right?"

"Yea, your right." Lexus agreed, going to her bed and crawling under the covers.

Hilda stood from the desk, walking over to kiss her daughter's head. "Sleep well, Lexus." She turned and shut the light off, letting the lamp by her bed engulf the room in some golden light. She wasn't all that scared of the darkness, but Hilda did it just in case.

Lexus sighed, and turned to one side of her bed staring at the cloth that sat at her desk. A small smile was shown as her eyes closed to drift into dreamland.

* * *

Few days past, and it was the day before the race. Lexus was with her father, watching as he helped set the gates up for the race track. From what she remembered her father told her, the race would be taken place starting here, and through the roads of Insomnia. It might cause traffic, but looking up at the highways made her think differently. She sighed, Lexus was bored as she sitting on a higher wall by the Calex Velum. She kicked her legs, looking around seeing people watch behind the work gates. She heard them talk about the race, they looked excited making her smile. Lexus turned toward the building, clapping excitedly to herself.

"Daddy's gonna wipe the floor of those other racers, and be more famous than the king himself." She told herself, grinning ear to ear.

"That so?"

Lexus jumped at the voice and looked down behind her finding Ignis staring up at her. "Ah! Ignis! I found yo- woah, woah!"

It was then Ignis realized she was losing balance to fall backwards off the wall. Before he could move, she fell backwards crashing right on top of the boy. With groans of pain, she got off finding she landed on his back as he laid on the pavement in pain. Lexus gasped, she got off and shook his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry! Are you alright? Ignis?"

"Ahh.." He groaned sitting up, rubbing his back. "Just some bruises.."

Lexus gave a good look at him, he looked over noticing she was staring closely at his face. "Oh no!" She cried, and covered her mouth seeing she made him jump. "Your glasses, where did they go?"

Glasses? Oh no! She was so close he hadn't noticed a difference in his eye sight. Ignis got to his knees and looked around for any dark frames on the cement. Lexus went to work looking around, hoping they didn't get broken or lost.

"Found them." He informed, picking them up a few feet away from where she crashed.

"Are they okay?" She asked, going over, both now kneeling on the pavement.

"No scratches, and are still wearable." He told, putting them back on and looked to her. "At least I know they can handle flying off my face." He joked, getting to his feet and dusting himself off.

Lexus was expecting him to be angry, first for crushing him and second for almost breaking his glasses. A smile crossed her features as she jumped to her feet, hands behind her back. "That's a good pair then. I'm so glad I got to see you again, Ignis."

"That so?" He asked, seeing his clothing wasn't damaged either.

"Hm-hmm! Oh, what are you doing around here? This area is closed off for the chocobo race." She asked, realizing this was a bit weird to find him here.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." He told, hand on his hips looking down on her. "You're not lost again, are you?"

Her cheeks puffed out, "No, I learned my lesson!" she told stomping her foot making the boy want to chuckle at her childish charm. "My daddy's in the chocobo race, he's the best racer in all of Lucis."

Lexus pointed across the roadways, Ignis followed. He saw the same man that was looking for her that day Ignis met her. Well, if her father was here she was alright being here, he guessed. "So good, he'll be more famous than King Regis, I believe you said?"

The pine haired girl didn't back out on her words. "That's right! He may be a great king, but even he can't beat my dad at a race."

Ignis could only imagine what Noctis would say to this statement. Then again, chocobos weren't seen about the city. People who have been outside mentioned the free reign riding chocobos give, maybe this race would be good for deeper connections outside the city and to the rest of Lucis, he thought.

"So, why are you here, Ignis?" She asked, looking up at him with her smile returning.

He turned his attention back to her, "I was… you're bleeding."

"Huh?" Her eyes followed his gaze down to her open knee, where her pants were ripped. Indeed she had a cut there, small blood was staining the jeans. "What? I didn't even notice."

Ignis sighed, not exactly annoyed. More like a mother sighing at a forgetful child. He knelt down and gently pulled her leg out to see better. He reached into his back pocket taking out a tissue to clean the cut. Lexus winced, now feeling the pain in the open wound. Once clean, Ignis pulled a band aid from his pocket as well, and patched her knee up with it.

"There, it'll have to be properly cleaned when you get home." He stood, balling up the bloody tissue and band aid packet before tossing it into a nearby trash can. The boy checked his wristwatch, his brows knotted. "I should get going, it was nice seeing you again, Lexus."

Lexus hands knotted together tightly. But, she wanted to see him again- maybe at the race? It seemed all of Insomnia was going to be there, even the king and prince themselves. Her lips quivered watching the boy walk further and further away. Her cheeks burned, and heart raced as she yelled out, "Will you be at the chocobo race?!"

A bit stunned by her way of asking, Ignis turned adjusting his glasses with a smile. "Indeed." He waved and turned to leave once more.

Lexus' face beamed and her eyes twinkled with excitement. "I get to see him again! I get to see him again!" She cheered, then seeing the stares the adults gave her, she covered her mouth. Lexus whispered the cheers to herself, so full of glee that she'd get to watch the race with her new friend.

* * *

When Lexus arrived home, she ate her dinner and went straight to her mom to make the stitching for her handkerchief. Of course, got her leg cleaned up as well. "Hurry mom! I don't want to forget the color!" She urged, pushing her mother into her room toward the desk.

"Careful, sweetheart." Hilda chuckled, and sat down looking at the colors she laid out days ago for Lexus to choose. "So, you figured out a color for him?"

"Hm-hmm!" Lexus looked at the colors, and picked up a spindle showing her mother. "Green!"

Hilda chuckled, "Green, huh? Mind I ask why they this color?"

Her eyes sparkled, putting her chin in her hands as her smile widened. "I saw his eyes, they were such pretty green eyes. I wish I had those eyes."

Hilda watched her daughter daydream, reaching over to teasingly pinch her cheeks. "But you already have such beautiful ocean blue eyes, sweet cake."

Lexus whined at the pinch but laughed, rubbing her cheeks. "He said he'd be at the race tomorrow. Can I show him the embroidery then, and watch the race with him?" She jumped up and down in her night dress. "I want him to see daddy win."

Hilda patted her head until she stopped jumping. Seeing her daughter make a friend made her heart soar, Lexus was so happy. Back in Duscae, Lexus always interacting with the chocobos and never any other kids she met. Hilda prayed the Gods that Ignis kid would be the key for Lexus to have a life in Insomnia; A normal, safe, and carefree life.

"Well, once you get to bed I'll get right to work on it." She told her daughter who frowned.

"But you said you'd teach me." Lexus whined, shaking her mother's arm.

"It's gotten late, honey. I promise to put it right on your bedside once I'm done, alright?" Hilda leaned down and kissed her daughter's forehead and shooed her to the bed.

Lexus did as told, crawling into the bed and kept her eyes on her mom as long as she could, but soon fell to sleep. Hilda noticed her daughter curled up in the bed asleep once she had gotten through the 'g'. The mother paused letting out a sigh, and looked out the window seeing the starry night sky. Though she knew untouchable, they were safe within the city walls thanks tho King Regis. Hilda wanted her daughter to have a protected and happy life here. Make friends, live a normal life, and even have her own family to raise here.

She thought too far for Lexus, but ever since this war stuff started growing too close to home what choice did she have?

"Please," Hilda whispered in a prayer, "let my daughter find happiness in this dark world."

The next day, was the long awaited chocobo race! Everyone gathered to the circle of the city, the gates were being loaded with the racer's steeds and people walked to find good spots to watch the race. All that was to be waited was King Regis and Prince Noctis' arrival.

Whispers of the son recently recovering from a coma and being in a wheelchair spread through the crowds. Lexus held her mother and uncle's hands as they passed through the people. The little girl had her hair in a french braid, loose strands and bangs swept to the side with a hair clip keeping them in place. Black turtleneck and black leggings under a red short sleeve dress, the red representing her support to her dad.

"Should we go to the front to see the start or the end see the photo finish?" Roland asked, trying to look past the crowd.

"The start and end are at the same point." Hilda explained to her brother.

Roland chuckled to his sister, "Oh right, seems I forgot."

Lexus looked around at an opening where she saw a small stand, the sign read 'Choco Balls'. Her eyes sparkled at the chocolate sweets, and shook her mother's hand. "Mommy, they have chocolate over there, can I get some?"

Hilda looked down to her daughter, then over where the stand was. Her expression showed some hesitation to answer, but Roland beat her to it. "Sure, Lexi, make sure to get me some." He told, handing her some currency.

"Thanks!" Lexus nodded and ran off over, making sure to be careful of bumping into anyone.

Hilda gave her brother a look, he caught it and shrugged. "What? She'll be fine, it's only a few feet away. Can you see her?"

"More like a few yards." Hilda argued, crossing her arms. "Should've walked with her, at least."

"Hilda," Roland sighed, reaching back to scratch his neck. "You can't keep a leash on her for so long. If you keep doing this, she'll soon want to stay further away from you."

She at first glared her brother at his lecturing, but she sighed looking toward the chocobo gates. "I just want her to have a safe normal life. Living in this city would be perfect for her."

Roland frowned. "Woah Hilda, are you planning to take her away from her happy life in Duscae?" When she didn't answer, he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Does Varin know about this plan?"

Hilda shrugged, and shook her head. "Once this race is over, he should retire from racing and have us all move here."

"Sis, I know the war is getting worse. Tenebrae being taken- but King Regis would never let the empire invade the city, or Lucis. This event is to help the dark times, so let those thoughts leave you just for today, please?" Roland looked to her pleadingly.

Lexus got two bags of Choco Balls, smiling big, as she tucked one under her arm and opened the other to eat them. She made a mistake of not watching where she was going, too excited for her treat, that she pumped right into someone, almost dropping her bags.

"Whew, that was close."

"That's all you got to say, kid?"

Lexus looked up seeing some kids around their teen years, three boys- or punks at this point by their clothing. All dark torn clothing, chains hanging from their jeans and their expressions held aggravation.

Lexus gulped, "Um, s-sorry." She walked around them to continue her way back to her mom and uncle. When she got back, she found her father there, he wore his racing gear with goggles hung around his neck. "Daddy!"

Varin grinned and knelt down, "There's my little chocobo!" He picked her up and gave her a tight hug. "Oh, whatcha got there?"

"Choco Balls! Want some?" She asked, offering her opened bag.

"Oh, don't mind if I do." He plucked a chocolate ball from the bag and tossed it into his mouth.

Lexus giggled, then gasped as Roland took his bag from her arm. "Daddy, where's your good luck charm?"

Varin nodded, placing his hand to where it would be around his neck. "That's why I'm here, honey. Think you can run back to the bar and get me the necklace?"

"Varin, the race starts any second. Can't you just go on without it?" Hilda asked, bending over to her daughter and knelt down husband.

Varin waved it off, looking up to his wife. "The race doesn't start for another few minutes, don't worry. There checking the track for now." He placed his hands on Lex's shoulders smiling at her. "Hurry back and be careful, alright?"

Lexus nodded and handed him her bag, in turn Roland gave her the keys. Lexus bolted off, going as fast as her little legs would go to get her father's precious charm. Turning down some streets and almost jumping into traffic, thankfully not many people were on the streets from the event. She made it to the bar, unlocking the door and running up the stairs to her parent's room. There she found the black feather necklace resting on the bedside drawer. Lexus picked it up, and put it around her neck, she let her fingers go against the feather. Still soft, she smiled and turned to return to her dad. Locking the bar, Lexus started running back making a sharp turn only to be knocked down to the pavement.

"S-Sorry." She mumbled, sitting up to get back to her feet.

"Oh, it's you again, brat." Lexus looked up, her heart sank finding to have ran right into the teens from before.

A tall one with spiky blue hair picked Lexus up by the scruff of her shirt and put her against the wall. Lexus yelped as her back made contact in a painful manner, her tiny body shook in fear. "P-Please, I need to get back." She begged, as the teen held her tighter.

"Get back? To that stupid chicken race?" One of them asked, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Hey, what's that around her neck, dude?" The one with a spike collar lifted the necklace seeing the feather. "A black feather? Well, this seems cool to wear."

Lexus then started to struggle under the boy's grip. "No! It's my daddy's lucky charm! He needs it for the race!" She cried, gripping the necklace from the boy's hands to keep them from taking it.

"Is daddy gonna come and save you, little girl?"

"Haha! She's gonna cry!"

Tears stung her eyes, as they leaked in the corners threatening to fall. She wished, prayed someone would come help her.

"H-Hey!"

The group turned to see a chubby kid no older than Lexus, he looked angry but some fear could be seen in his eyes. Lexus had no idea who this kid was, his blond hair and blue eyes behind the glasses wasn't familiar to her at all. Here this kid who was just as scared as she was, trying to help.

"Hey chubbers, why not just go find a taco stand and mind your own business?" One boy asked, giving the kid a glare.

One lifted his fist, "Maybe he wants to share a beating like this girl?"

Suddenly a flash blinded the three, one let go of Lexus to rub his eyes. Lexus herself was blinded by the random flash. Where did it come from? Getting her sight back, she looked to the blond kid seeing him with a camera. Oh, he used his flash to blind the bullies! She ran over to the kid, going behind him.

"That's it, you asked for it!"

Lexus looked at the blond boy, seeing he had just froze in fear. She pressed the flash button on his camera and blinded the teens again. With their chance, she took the boy's hand and ran off as fast as her legs and his stamina could allow.

Once found it safe to stop, Lexus leaned against the a street pole catching her breath. Though looking at the blond boy, he looked like he was about to black out laying on the pavement.. "T-Thanks." She panted out.

The kid was still wheezing to breath, he looked to her but then looked away fixing his glasses. Lexus got a good look at the kid, he was fairly big for his age but he seemed younger than her. She didn't expect this kid, whoever he was, to save her.

"Thank you." She said properly, he looked over seeing her smile. "You almost got hurt, though."

He sat up -with a big of a struggle- and got to his feet. "...I just did what I thought would be right." He mumbled looking down at his feet.

"Well, I'm glad you did." Lexus walked over to him, hands behind her back. "I'm Lexus, by the way." A hand shot out to him, wanting a proper greeting.

The boy blushed, as he held the girl's smaller hand. "P-Prompto." He stuttered, giving her a gentle shake.

Lexus giggled, "Well, what 'prompt' timing you had, Prompto." She joked, putting a hand to her chin. The boy, Prompto, felt his cheeks get warmer as he smiled shyly at her.

"I better get going. Hope we meet again, Prompto!" She turned and ran down the street to get back to the race.

Prompto watch her run off, he looked down to his hands after shaking her own. His face felt warm thinking of the girl, he then went to his camera looking at the photos taken during the scuffle. There was one Lexus in it. Pine green hair, and blue eyes, she wouldn't be hard to see again he hoped.

* * *

"Mommy! Uncle Roland!"

Hilda and Roland turned finding Lexus squeezing through the crowd that was now loud and cheering. Roland picked her right up as she held up the necklace. "I got daddy's charm!"

"Ah, honey, the race started a few minutes ago. Where were you?" Hilda asked, fixing her bangs that was a bit of a mess.

Lexus' face fell, "No, daddy needs his charm!" she struggled out of her uncle's arm and started shuffling through to the front of the race hearing her mother call her to come back.

She had to give her dad the charm! He always spoke fondly of it, how important it was to him. Lexus felt herself get tighter as she made her way through, finally felt herself get against the railing. She heard the bell ring, meaning they were coming around the bend. Lexus held out the necklace, just as she saw a red blur coming around the corner. Her smile went wide, her father was in the lead!

"Daddy!" She cheered, as he made the sharp turn.

That's when it all came crashing down- literally. The turn seemed to be too sharp for Ferris to handle on the asphalt. His claws scratched to get a grip, but fate had other plans. Ferris lost his balance, falling to the side, Varin gripped the reins to keep his balance. But he couldn't hold on, as he went flying against the ground. It only got worst from their, as the sound of the stampeding birds came closer and closer.

Before Varin to move out of the way or anyone could stop the birds, Lexus witnessed her father in the worse racing accident. This day would change the Quintin family's lives forever.

* * *

 **Thank you fairypaige98, SliverKitsuneGrlAngel, LurkingRoseDust, fujiwarakurosaki, Pokemon-Ranger-Aiko, asneed, gOthiCkUrOcHo69, LadyAmazon, xAlmasyx, Kate7950, Shiranai Atsune, JoceySmiles, for the follows and favorites!**

 **\- Thanks for posting the first review for this story! I assure you, I make my chapters about 10-15 pages with as many chapters as possible! Thanks, it'll take time to get chapters out as I'm also working on my Sherlock, but it'll be worth it I assure!**

 **LadyAmazon- Thanks! I love writing past children scenes, and doing Ignis was difficult ad adorable!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I recently got my haircut, for anyone who follows my tumblr has seen in recent videos I post on the hair style. I got mistaken for a boy four times at work. JUST WANT TO NOTE- I am built like a girl, how do they not see my boobies is beyond me. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

"What!? Another shift?"

"Your uncle needs to let you live like a real teenager, Lexy!"

The pine haired seventeen year old chuckled at her friends as they walked from classes. "What can I say, he needs help on the weekends." She sheepishly excused to her friends, as they tried to get her to hang out for the upteenth time.

One crossed her arms and pouted as they stopped at a street corner. "Come on, Lexy. Your uncle owes you for helping him all the time. And during the week, you're always working at that bike shop. At least ask him? It is your birthday, after all."

"Sure, thing." The street light changed, Lexy took off waving to her friends. "I'll text you tonight!"

Six years have past, Lexus has become a citizen of the city Insomnia living with her uncle Roland. It was a hard adjustment at first, but with her uncle's support she managed to maintain a normal life.

"I'm home!" Lexus called as she entered the bar, some regular customers smiled as they were being served by Roland behind the bar.

"Hey, little lexy is back- ohh, maybe not so little anymore." One teased as she approached them. The man grinned nudging his friend. "Eighteen years, she grew up so fast!"

The drinking buddy chuckled, "I'd be crying seeing my precious girl already an adult."

Roland glared his friends, "Hey, don't remind me." he turned away wiping his eyes. "I miss the little sweetheart that was my Lexus."

The teen frowned at the men, hand on her hip. "Old people are weird."

"Hey, respect your elders." One whined as he took a sip of his questionable glass.

Lexus waved it off and went behind the bar giving her uncle a kiss on the cheek. He smiled at her gesture as she helped clean some dishes. "Wouldn't you rather go out with friends than stay here and help and old man like me?"

She chuckled glancing to him. His age may have risen and some lines on his face proved it, but he was the same uncle who raised half her life. "It gets busy on weekends, besides I see them enough at classes during the week."

"Your birthday is this weekend though, shouldn't you spend it with friends?" He asked, leaning on the counter.

"Yeah, how about that kid Roland told us about?" One of the guys asked, snapping his fingers to help trigger his mind. "Ahh, what was the name? Itsu? Ian? Ignatious?"

Lexus' hands stopped moving, Roland noticed and answered for his friend. "Ignis, right?"

"Ignis! That's it!"

"It doesn't matter what his name is." Lexus stated, giving the men a look. "I haven't seen him since I was a kid, he clearly didn't want to be my friend."

"We don't know that." Roland tried to excuse. "It was a hectic day, after all.."

"...Yeah, it was."

Eight years ago- eight years ago was when Lexus' life changed. The day of the race, she was to watch her father claim victory with her mother, uncle, and first friend Ignis. Though when she returned from fetching his precious lucky charm, her father got into an accident. The weight of a chocobo is heavy enough, their claws are damaging alone. But when seven of them come barreling around a corner at high speed with no way of stopping, Varin was lucky to live that day.

He became paralyzed from the waist down, his racing career ended from then on. When it came to living in the city, it just wasn't enough for Varin. He never left the bedroom, staying in bed needing help from his brother-in-law and wife. It broke him, but mostly broke his heart for his daughter seeing him like this. While Hilda wanted to stay in the city claiming it'd be better for them, Varin wanted to go back to Liede. The decision was split, Lexus stayed in the city with Roland by her mother's request. When it came to her father's word, he agreed breaking Lexus' heart.

Seven years; seven years ago her parents left her as did her first friend.

"Hey, you're scrubbing too hard."

Lexus came back from her daze, seeing she was giving a mug scratch marks. "Oh, sorry." She placed it to the side, and took a towel to dry her hands. "I'm going to go get some homework done." Lexus took her bag and trotted up the stairs.

* * *

Lexus got out of the bathroom just fresh from a warm shower after dinner. Going into her room with a fluffy white towel around her body, and her long hair grown down to her back was under a towel being dried. The little Lexus grew up, but a lot of people mistook her for a middle school student for her young face. She sighed, sitting on her bed and picking up her phone finding a text. A frown came upon her face seeing it was her friends from today.

'Did you ask your uncle yet? Yes or no?'

Lexus put it down, not really wanting to respond. It wasn't that she didn't like her friends, she just prefer to help her uncle. She noticed he was forgetting things recently, from who he was serving to what drinks go with what mixes. Lexus pondered if it was old age or he was stressed over her well being too much.

A knock came onto the door, "Lexus?"

"Ah, just one moment." She changed into a white long sleeve with a black tank top over it, and black sweat pants. Lexus put her hair into a bun and opened the door seeing her uncle there. "Whats up?"

He came in looking down at her, he sighed with a smile. "I'm gonna close the bar this weekend."

She was taken aback by this, Lexus crossed her arms frowning at him. "Does this have to do with me not going out?"

"Actually, a couple of old buddies wanted to go out somewhere. Haven't seen in ages, wanted to catch up, y'know?"

"Well, so long as it doesn't have to do with me." She figured shrugging.

Roland grinned, "But that leaves you to be free, right?"

Lexus slapped his arm. "I knew it, it does have to do with me!"

He chuckled, shoving her arm. "It's true though! If you prefer to be here alone, I'll still be here in time to celebrate your birthday."

Lexus pouted turning away, she honestly might just stay home. Roland let out a laugh and patted her head, "You'll have a great eighteenth birthday, not wanting to spend it with old geezers, right?" Roland looked to her, seeing past him on her desk was a beige cloth. His smile faded, looking down at his precious niece.

"I'm sure you'll see him again, I can tell." He muttered, pressed a hand to her back. "You said he was someone that was hard to miss, and same goes for you."

Lexus sighed, going over picking up the cloth. "It's been eight years, Uncle Roland. He probably forgot all about me, as did my parents." Her grip tightened as her head lowered. "I doubt they'd make a surprise visit for my eighteenth birthday."

That's what worried Roland, people forgetting her. Ignis, her parents… himself. It was true, her parents hadn't event sent a happy birthday call or a card- something. He stepped over to his fragile niece, wrapping his arms around her and hugging her close to him. "No one could forget you."

Lexus turned and hugged her uncle back, she looked up at him with a smile. "Thanks."

"Of course, cupcake." He smiled, and gently pinched her cheek. "Now tell your friends you will be spending your birthday with them."

The teen whined, waving her arms out childishly. "Alright, alright! I'll go!"

* * *

Lexus nervously walked down the street wearing a ruffled skirt and tank top with her bag. Her friends invited her to spend the day out, and finally said yes. "He's not wrong." She told herself making a turn. "I'll be leaving school soon, then from there where do I go?"

Stay and work as a barmaid for her uncle? Maybe leave the city and travel Lucis? Possible even-

"Whoa!"

Lexus had dazed out again, pumping her shoulder into someone. "Oh, jeez, my bad." She waved and continued her way.

* * *

The boy she had pumped into watched her walk off crossing the street. Pine hair, could it be-

"Prompto?"

The skinny tall blond boy turned seeing his friend waiting for him. He crossed the road, causing a car to blare his horn at him. "Sorry!" He called and stopped right by his friend.

The black haired boy looked at his friend who glanced back down the road. "Something catch your eye?"

Prompto turned to Noctis with a grin, "Just thought I saw something familiar." He scratched the back of his head, earning a joking shove.

"So, to the arcade?"

"You know it!"

* * *

The teen hoped she wasn't running late, already noon when they were to have lunch by then. "Maybe I should've taken my motorbike." She pondered, then found her two friends standing in front of the foot stands.

"Hey, there's Lexus!"

Lexus walked faster, careful of her steps with her heels. "Sorry if I was late, took the long route." Once she approached the girls, she noticed three guys with them. Never had Lexus seen these guys, they looked to be… older than the teens. Were they college students?

"You're not late, Lexy! Just in time!" Her curly brunette friend, Kathy, came over to Lexus leaning to her ear.

"These guys joined us, they're in their twenties!" She pointed to each one, starting with a blond in a ponytail, "That's Lukas," then to the spiky dark haired one, "that's Felix,' and to the brown haired boy. "and that's Milo."

"So, they _are_ older." She confirmed nodding. "But, we're still going to the mall and eating out, right?"

Her blonde friend, Christie, came over. "Yes, yes. They heard it was your birthday and wanted to join.

"So, they do know I'm eighteen and you guys are sixteen right?" When the girls looked to one another, Lexus crossed her arms. "..You didn't."

"We told them you were turning twenty-one and that we were eighteen." The two girls clasped their hands together. "Please, just for a bit! We'll get you whatever you want for your birthday, in exchange."

Lexus was now regretting on leaving her safe haven that was the bar. She wouldn't have even minded to join her uncle and his friends. Lexus sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose as her hair hung around her shoulders. "..Fine, but you owe me the most expensive gift I find."

The girls smiled and thanked Lexus going back to the guys confirming it was okay. Inside, Lexus didn't know how to say no. She wanted to say 'No, I don't want them to join us' or just tell the guys they're real ages. Her eyes went down to her wrist, the beige cloth was around it look like an accessory. She didn't know why, but she wore it today feeling secure with it near. Her fingers of her other hand rubbed the fabric between her fingers.

"So, it's your birthday?" Her blue eyes traveled up to see the boys around her, her friends on each side of a boy but the middle one, Milo. "You don't look twenty-one."

She caught the eyes of her friends, forgetting for a split second the ruse she was to play. "..O-Oh! I get that a lot! Hehe!" She chuckled nervously, hands folded behind her back. "So, up for lunch?"

They all agreed and walked around the market to get some lunch. The girls at times saw foods they liked, but ignored it when the boys claimed they weren't appealing. Lexus hated this about Christie and Kathy;, anytime a guy was around they would do anything to get them to like them. Though she didn't expect them to use her birthday as one of these chances. When they found some place they all agreed on, the Christie and Kathy ended up ordering a small salad. Lexus ordered a slice of pizza, as the guys got burgers.

"You sure you girls don't want anything else?" Lukas asked, seeing they were already finished their meals.

"Yea, we don't want to gain too much weight." The blonde excused, sipping her water.

Lexus rolled her eyes eating the crust of her pizza. Milo middle grinned at her meal. "Aren't you worried about _your_ weight?"

Lexus put on a smile. "Not really, I do jogs before class-" The two girlfriends nearly choked on their water. Oh jeez, she just admitted being a high school student.

"Class?" He asked, then Felix chuckled.

"College class? What are you majoring in?"

Lexus hadn't even recovered from her faux pas by the time the question was given But she put her drink down and gave her usual smile. "Bet you can't guess."

The lunch went okay, and the group ventured to the mall. As they passed by the food court, Lexus noticed an arcade with a few teens and kids there. She liked to play the racing games in there, made her think of the days of her father racing chocobos. Her eyes went to the others who were chatting passing by the arcade.

"Um, can we stop here?" They all turned seeing Lexus gesturing to the arcade to her right. "I like playing the racing games in there."

Lexus noticed the grimace looks on her friend's faces, this was something she wanted to do for her birthday. Was it so wrong for someone her age or the guys' age to play games?

"Hey, maybe they got some new shooter games in there." The Felix suggested trotting inside.

"Such a child." Lukas said following after with Milo. He glanced to Lexus and followed in.

Lexus raised a brow at him, but she and the girls followed inside. Some kids and teens played at the skeeballs, basketball shoots, and some zombie games. The three guys went straight to a shooting game, all debating who would go first. The girls didn't seem interested, so they decided to watch. Lexus herself looked around, finding the racing biker games. With a eager smile, she trotted over and sat down putting in some coins.

"Mind a partner?" Lexus looked to her right seeing Milo, hands shoved in his black jean pockets. He gave her a wink, "Should it be alright straddling a bike like that in in a skirt?"

Lexus glanced to her skirt, she found no trouble with it. "Feel free to race, though I _will_ beat you."

The boy smirked, and got onto the opposing bike. "You're on, birthday girl."

Lexus found no problem balancing the bike when leaning on either side to make her turns. Milo had some long legs, struggling a bit to keep his legs up and balance in check. Soon, the four returned and watched the racing, the girls cheering on Milo instead of Lexus. What was with them, she thought. But in the end.

 **Player 1, wins!**

Lexus shot her arms in the air, "Yes! Winner winner, chicken dinner!" she cheered.

Milo scoffed, lifting his leg over the side to lean on the bike. "I let you win, birthday girl."

Said teen got off and crosses her arm, grinning at him. "Yea, hitting that wall four times was letting me win. Sure thing."

Kathy giggled, almost in an annoying tone. "That was so cool of you, Milo. Lexus hates losing, she gets all angry and has a tantrum when she losses."

Lexus gave a look to her friend, this was getting on her nerves. "I don't get that bad." She defended.

Milo smirked and leaned over the bike into Lexy's personal space. "Would I like to see that face on you."

What did that mean? Lexus stepped away, walking over to see other games. "I'm gonna play some shooter games." She excused, seeing two boys playing one of the two shooting games.

Before reaching there, her arm was tugged back by Milo. "Hey, can't spend your entire birthday playing games. Besides, those guys have claimed that section."

She was going to protest, but the looks the girls sent her sealed her lips. Why was she so obedient to them?

The group walked around the mall for a while longer. Lexus spotted a store that was selling keychains, she wandered over spotting a moogle and chocobo keychain. The moogle looked to be riding it, the birds big blue eyes made her smile.

"Excuse me?" She called to the vendor. "How much is this key chain?"

"Oh, spotted my exclusive carnival token, eh?" The old man asked smiling at her.

"What? The, _the_ Moogle Chocobo Carnival?" Her eyes widened, finding this keychain more of a treasure then some accessory.

The man nodded, "Long ago, I won this little thing when I was no younger than you. It's given me great luck through these years."

"Why sell it?" She asks, tilting her head curiously.

He let out a chuckle mixed with laughter. "My years of luck are over, time for it to give another some needed luck." The man picked up the key chain, holding it up as it slowly spun on its strap.

"I have no children to pass it down too, and I see your eye caught it as a special item compared to anyone else who would even blink at it." He waved his arm, imitating those who shopped there. "A small toy, they call it. Mere waste of a trinket, they claimed."

Lexus shook her head, a soft smile toward the keychain as he placed it back down on the table. "My father was a great chocobo racer years ago. I pretty much grew up with them, living at a post." Her smile faded, as her finger pressed against the cool small metal outlining the bird. "He got into an accident, rendering his legs useless…"

The old man stroked the hair on his chin, and smiled to the girl. "Take it." She stood straight reaching for her wallet in her bag, he held his hand up. "Don't think of it. Someone with such a large heart as yours deserves more than I do at my age."

Lexus didn't know what to say, she just bowed her head with a shy 'thanks'. The smile gave a toothy grin, and picked the trinket and held it out for her. She took it, and smiled back at the man widely. "Thank you, sir. This is the best birthday gift."

"Happy birthday!" He told her, bowing his head back in thanks. "Take care, young one."

Now much happier with her gift, she looped it onto her phone and beamed seeing it hang off it. She'd take the best care for it, she swore.

"Lexus! Come on!" Called one of the girls, she jogged to keep up even if inside she wanted to go the opposite way.

* * *

"Is it already dinner time?" Kathy asked as they walked along the streets seeing the sun start to fade over the tall buildings.

"What restaurant was it you wanted to eat at, Lexus?" Christie asked, hanging on Felix's arm.

"Hey, how about we treat you women to a bar?" Milo suggested walking by Lexus, who didn't like that idea.

"Milo, these two are still only eighteen, remember?" Lukas reminded with Kathy by his side.

Lexus laughed to herself, "Yea, besides I-"

"Wait! Lexus' uncle owns a bar, you said he's out for the night right?" Kathy told with a grin on her face.

The birthday girl nodded hesitantly. "Oh well, that's true. But we shouldn't."

"Alright, party at the birthday girl's bar! Free drinks!" Christie cheered and the two girls lead the way.

All the while, Lexus just couldn't find her voice to protest against all the was happening. Her uncle would _kill_ her if he caught her touching his alcohol, let alone giving it away willy nilly. If she voiced her thoughts now, would they get mad and leave her? Lexus after all these years still didn't understand friendship. Was it doing things one enjoyed together, or doing what others liked despite others didn't favor them? She tried to think back on things her two friends did for her, not much came to mind. Some memories of them claiming it was for her own good; like sneaking out at night -or attempting to only to chicken out-, stealing their makeup back from the teacher's desk only to get caught.

Her head lowered as more memories brought back unpleasant times. Wasn't there someone who was a real friend to her?

" _My name's Ignis."_

He- Ignis as was her one true friend. Only met twice and he was out of her life.

" _That was prompt timing of you, Prompto!"_

And even that chubby boy, who saved her from those bullies. It may have been a short time, but he was a kind person to her.

Maybe, Lexus thought, maybe she wasn't meant to have friends- good friends.

"Lexus, we need your keys." Kathy said, holding her hand out expectantly.

Her eyes lifted from the ground finding that they stood in front of the bar and her home. With a sigh, she shook her head. "I-I think it'd be better if I just went to bed."

"What?" Kathy questioned with a raised brow.

"Don't end the fun just when it's starting, Lexus." Christie whined.

Lexus moved to the door taking her keys out. "Hey, I'm tired and my uncle could be home any moment. It's best to just-"

Her keys were suddenly snatched from her hands, and shoved into the lock. The door swung open with Milo cheering, "We're in!" shoving Lexus inside as the others followed in suit.

She stumbled a bit as the guys made a beeline for the bar, jumping over the counter and going into the cabinet. Milo shook the handles, noticing it was locked he looked over Lexus' keys. "What? There's only two keys and they don't go to this lock. Where's the key to this?"

"I don't have it, my uncle is the only one who has them." She told, hoping to just get them out and go to bed.

"Hey!" Cried out Christie who was ducking behind the counter, she stood up holding two bottles of booze. "I found a stash!" Maybe not.

"Alright!" They yelled, Lexus rubbed her arms as they got the glasses out. They were gonna drain down his supply, she needs to tell them to stop.

* * *

Of course, no words left her lips. Maybe chugs and shots later, and the girls were red faced and dazed. They leaned on their (un)respective guys at a booth while Lexus started putting away whatever was left of the alcohol.

"How am I going to explain this?" She asked herself, seeing the bottles not even worth using for customer service. Her own uncle wouldn't even drink out of it.

Lexus tipped one of the bottles over to pour them out into the sink, when a glass came under it saving it from going down the drain. She stopped pouring, and turned to see Milo leaned over her to get his fresh drink. He leaned back and winked to her, "Thanks sexy."

Lexus turned away about to properly pour the stuff, when a hand stopped it from tipping completely over.

"He-y, birthday girl didn't get to have any." He sang, taking the bottle from her and putting his now empty glass down.

"I-I don't want any, I don't like alcohol." In truth, she obviously never had it before thanks to her uncle's rules.

"Ohhhh, come on." He whined, his hands squeezed her cheeks making her mouth open up. Milo pressed the bottle top to her lips, and tilted it forcing the remaining alcohol to fill her mouth. Unable to spit it out with the bottle pressed to her mouth, she swallowed the horrible stuff. It burned down her throat, wanting to spit it back out even to vomiting it out.

Finally she slapped the bottle away from, as it clinked to the floor. "So disgusting!" She cried, passing by him to go upstairs not feeling well.

"Whoa, fun's not over yet." Milo grabbed her arm and pulled her back, only to pushed her against the wall of the staircase, her wrist held tightly.

"Let me go, M-Milo!" She demanded, feeling her body shiver with fear as he lowered his face toward her own.

"Ohhh! Girl is getting a birthday gift!" Felix cheered raising his empty glass, an arm around Christie from his face buried in her neck.

Lexus took her free hand to pray his off her wrist, his other hand grabbed it keeping it at the side. "No! I just want to go to bed." She turned her face trying to keep as far from his as possible.

"Bed, eh? You don't hesitate one bit." He growled, and without warning picked Lexus up and tossed her over his shoulder.

"Get em, tiger!"

"Go Lexus!"

Lexus kicked and cried, her eyes burning as her body shook in fear. What was happening?! When did she lose control of everything? She was terrified, he was planning to have her way with her!

Mom! Dad! Someone help!

"No! Stop it!" She screamed, banging on his back and struggling to get out and away from Milo.

" _ **What is going on here!?"**_

Everyone froze, anyone who wasn't unconscious turned to find the owner, uncle, and guardian Roland standing in the doorway. His face was twisted with rage, shoulders tense his hands tightly clenched at his side.

"If I don't see this place empty in two seconds, I won't hesitate to punish every single one of you."

A meek 'uh-oh' was hard from one of the girls, they as well as the two boys shuffled out. Milo dropped Lexus on the steps, and ran out. Roland slammed the door, and rushed to Lexus who was curled up on the stares. Her eyes wide in shock, arms wrapped around herself as tears heavily streaked down her face dropping into her lap. Shoulder shook violently, only whimpers and small sobs would escape her lips. Roland looked down at her precious niece with guilt and anger, he blamed himself of this.

"Lexy.." He knelt down, reaching out to her shoulders. When she didn't recoil at the touch, he pulled her close and held her tightly to his chest. "I'm so, so sorry. I shouldn't have pressured you to go out when you didn't want to." His hand caressed the back of her head, holding her closer as she hid her face in his shoulder.

"I promised your mother to protect you, and I-"

"Uncle Roland?"

Finally, words were spoken. He pulled back, moving strands of her hair from her face to see her expression. Her eyes were calmer- no, they were now narrowed, brows low and a frown on her face. Her blue eyes looked into his as she stated these words to him, clear and solid.

"Teach me how to fight."

* * *

 **Thank you , wyattharto8, Edward Cullen's Girl, Nis'erra19, The Female Assassin, for the follows and favorites!**

 **\- Thanks! Well, the story is just starting, so you can get to know Lexus and moves into the main game story. It'll be a long while before any romance happens, sorry to say. But there will be!**

 **Forgetful Instanity- SORRY I HATE CLIFHANGERS AS WELL- but that's the fun part of writing. Prompto is just like a puppy, right?! Chubby or grown up, all Prompto is best Prompto!**

 **LadyAmazon- Chocobo lives! I was debating to have Ferris taken out, but it was honestly her father who got the bad end, as you can see.**

 **Nis'erra19- Aww, thanks! Ahh, thankfully time skip is a thing in stories! Ah, I try to get those damn grammar mistakes. I type extremely fast and tend to miss out some, I apologize for that. But thanks for loving the story so far!**


End file.
